


The Weight Of Glory

by waelsele



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waelsele/pseuds/waelsele
Summary: When there are storms, as there must be now and again, the only thing one can do is hold on for dear life. Kagome hoped for a quiet life at the side of her beloved Inuyasha. As is often the case, fate has other plans and most of them involve dragging up the long-buried past, for what is dead is never truly gone.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Weight Of Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this story will not comply with the upcoming canon continuation we are soon to receive.

_"Thou art called to endure and to labour, not to a life of ease and trifling talk. Here therefore are men tried as gold in the furnace."_ — Thomas à Kempis

Rin gave a little twirl, the folds of her new kimono settling upon the ground as she came to a stop. The soft persimmon shade was lined with an intricate pattern of flowers and circles within circles, bright colours flourishing against the backdrop as the girl gave Kagome a wide, expectant smile. Rin's thumbs hooked into the bright obi secured around her waist. "It looks lovely on you," Kagome assured. It was a fine ensemble of silks and grace. "Come now, put this on as well," she said, holding up the long michiyuki. Turning her head ever so slightly towards Kaede, she silently asked for the elder's opinion.

"A fine gift," the priestess pronounced, her wrinkles deepening ever so gently with the smile she bore. "Your Lord Sesshoumaru spoils ye, child." Beaming at the two, Rin gave a nod. The fact that the great demon could certainly hear their every word did not seem to bother her in the least. Kagome climbed back to her feet, towering over the yet minute girl. She'd grown some during her three years of absence, but was not yet a match for her in height. But then Rin was still very much a child. "Off ye run now; the lord be awaiting ye. Ye go too, Kagome, if ye wish. I can mind the stew on my own." That was true enough and Kagome was not entirely certain she did wish to keep Sesshoumaru waiting. Dusting invisible lint from her serviceable kimono, she motioned Rin ahead, promising to only be a moment longer.

"I might go down to Inuyasha for a bit after," she said, hoping her face did not grow quite as red as the heat she felt growing along her cheeks indicated. Summer had just begun sliding into autumn and the work on their new home progressed smoothly. "I am taking the mending with me." She wouldn't be completely idle beyond the small amount of time Inuyasha would have to give her then. A knowing look passed into the elder woman's eyes as she waved Kagome off, sparing her but a gentle encouragement to take her time.

She intended to. Kagome did not bother to cover up her grin. She took her leave of the priestess in time to see Jaken's carelessness with his sharp tongue earn him a glare from the lord he served. Rin did not seem in the least bit bothered, however, and took whatever comment had been made in strides. Cradling her basket of mending with care, Kagome negotiated the path to the remote demon with the proud aura. He eyed her with something indescribable in his eyes before they narrowed. "You wanted to talk?"

"Rin, stay here." He ordered, starting to move, having cut off whatever it was the girl had opened her mouth to say. Kagome followed along, lingering just enough to give the child a smile. She obeyed; but then Rin would probably listen to him even in her sleep if she could achieve it. Her obvious devotion had Kagome wondering what her ultimate fate would be. While still very much removed from the ardour of romantic love, the obvious affection Rin carried for her saviour would eventually morph, for she did not regard him as a daughter would her father, nor even a sister might her brother. He was, for the time being, no more and no less than her rescuer. Yet girls had a way of clinging to such gestures; she had started off in a somewhat similar manner with Inuyasha. He had protected her and taken care of her long before their love grew thorns of passion and flowers of devotion.

Idly, Kagone wondered why it was the demon lord wished word with her. He'd reluctantly accepted her claim of kinship, such as it was, when she had pressed for it, doing little more than frowning whenever she addressed him in a familiar way, but she would never presume a closeness which simply did not exist between them and had, in return, given him the distance he required if he did not address her. And for the most part, he kept to Rin's side whenever he came to the village; a relief, she was certain, for both the villagers and himself. Albeit Kagome wasn't certain which of the two was more apprehensive at the notion of demons and humans coexisting peaceably' she nevertheless thought the gesture of goodwill on both sides worth quite a bit. There was hardly any villager left that looked upon the demonic brothers with mistrust and she had learned from Kaede that such understanding reigned in part because it was clear for one and all that neither Inuyasha, nor Sesshoumaru would endanger them and their livelihood and might, in fact, be persuaded to offer some protection, each for their own reason. It was as best a development as one could hope for; she was so proud of Inuyasha that she hardly had the words to say. As for his brother, she supposed she saw him in a far more favourable light.

Once far enough, the great demon finally spoke, his toneless voice somewhat odd against the ear. "This Sesshoumaru was told you might answer a query, priestess; mind, should you waste my time, you shall pay dearly." Blinking back the urge to roll her eyes at the blatant threat, she gave a soft nod, silent invitation for the man before her. Just as his voice lacked any inflection, so did his expression remain devoid of even the barest hint of emotion. "Why does Rin carry the scent of a woman? It is much too early."

That she hadn't thought he might pick up the scent was, in retrospect, a bit naive on her part. He was a dog demon, after all; defined by a keen sense of smell, as it were. Perhaps it was rather that she hadn't thought he'd mention it. "It is a tad early," she agreed, "but hardly an unexpected outcome." Something in the demon's gaze shifted. "How much do you know of Rin's life before she came into your care? Her closest kin were killed by bandits, after that she was forced to fend for herself and then she happened in your path; I believe that would be the gist of it." A terse nod answered her when she allowed a long moment of silence. "It is very likely that her body took such stressors as a sign of troubled times and is preparing itself accordingly."

"What could possibly threaten her here?" It was not a question she was meant to answer; Kagome realised it almost immediately, if only because the quality of the demon's voice suddenly held a certain edge to it. "All threats in the immediate vicinity have been removed."

"It is not a matter of her feeling unsafe," she responded nonetheless, seeking to pacify him lest he turn his ire upon Inuyasha, on whom, she knew only too well, he counted to keep Rin safe when she was out of his sight. "Women are rarely conscious of such things on an easily accessible level. But this does not change the fact that as far as intuition goes, she knows protection can disappear at any time. However, if she were to attract a suitable mate and secure his investment with offspring, she would be protected to the best of said man's abilities." Kagome had deliberately put it in blunt terms, hoping that as an instinct-driven demon, he would understand. "Her body is simply facilitating it."

"Priestess, you will keep her from the path of any unmated males from this point forth." For a moment Kagome had feared he might demand back possession of Rin. There were still things the girl needed to learn before she could make her choice. All the same, the demon lord's demand gave food for thought. "You will further explain to her the need to guard against those who would take advantage of her."

"Would you be able to tell if someone had touched her?" To her astonishment, Sesshoumaru's jaw twitched minutely. That was quite expressive for him. While she didn't have the heart to point out that cruelty of such a nature was certainly not unheard of, especially wherein vulnerable orphans were concerned, she had delicately questioned Rin on her experiences. Thankfully, she had been reassured that no such abuse had been perpetrated on her and Kaede had agreed, upon a later discussion, that Rin showed no signs of it. "Well, would you?" she pressed.

"This Shessoumaru would know." Fully relieved with that bit of knowledge secured, Kagome nodded ever so gently to counter any impulse to violence. To save the both of them from further awkwardness, she hurriedly careened back into speech.

"I have already explained to her the position these changes put her in." God have mercy on the fool who thought to even look at Rin the wrong way; by the way Inuyasha's brother behaved she could only guess what fate awaited any potential suitor he deemed unworthy. "But then she is a surprisingly mature child." And obstinately determined to follow her lord whenever he called her back to his side, in whatever capacity that would be; Rin engaged the inhabitants of the village in politeness and that only. "I won't let anyone harm her. Neither will Inuyasha. But I believe you already know that."

As answers went, that seemed to satisfy. Having no further need of her, the demon turned on his heel and made his way towards his human ward. What he meant to do, she couldn't say; nor did she wish to contemplate it any further. There would come a day soon enough when she'd know for certain what it was he had in mind for Rin. For the time being, she had a hankering for Inuyasha and if she did not hurry the precious last few hours of light would be wasted. Thus, basket in tow, she made her way towards the half-risen structure where she knew the half-demon was, along with the few men the headman had spared to aid them.

Her arrival drew little enough attention, beyond a chuckle or two and a few knowing glances. Inuyasha took a moment to gaze upon her as she waved. He did not break from his task, but she saw his ears twitch in that adorable way which made her want to rub them. She would do that as soon as she caught him alone. Seating herself under a high tree whose crown shaded her from the evening sun, Kagome sighed contently. Gold streaked across dancing dots of bold red and warm orange broken by yellowed and browned bits and pieces of foliage. She loved the colours of autumn.

Plying her needle with patient and controlled movements, Kagome worked on the nandina pattern she'd been so carefully sewing into the deep red cloth of her komon. She hoped to be done before the harsher winds set in and the weather grew truly cold. The village womenfolk had taken on the task of preparing her wedding garment, much to her relief. Under Kaede's tutelage she was catching up to the other women in leaps and bounds, but she had yet to complete a single garment on her own and still needed Sango's help from time to time. All the same, she was doing her best and before long the fruits of her labour would show. Absorbed in her work, Kagome did not as much as look up until a familiar, clawed hand took hold of her wrist, arresting it mid-motion. "You'll ruin your eyes working like that, wench."

"Hardly," she answered, allowing the cloth to fall into her lap as she brought her hand up to pat his gently. "But if you feel you must save me from such a fate, distract me. Quickly now." Rising her eyes to his, she offered him a smile. He regarded her in rather serious a manner. "Won't you stay with me for a bit?" He obeyed and seated himself at her side, allowing Kagome to notice their relative privacy. The man, while still present, had huddled a small ways away, their conversation on the day's progress barely audible to her weak human ears. From looking at the structure, however, she could see they were making good time. Pleased with the prospect of a speedy conclusion to the whole affair, she leaned slightly into Inuyasha, keeping her voice low as she asked him how his day had been.

She would have preferred a more intimate setting than the one they were currently afforded, as any small touch that passed between them was carefully catalogued and eagerly dissected, she was aware; but to be alone with him now that she had settled into the village and had become part of the community was tantamount to violating the established code of conduct. It would make Inuyasha guilty in the eyes of these men, their peers also. And she did not want that. She could wait a while longer as she had waited for three years to be with him again.

"Not half bad. We should be done in a few more days." Something like a sigh was expelled from between his lips which she watched avidly. Kagome raised her hands to his shoulder, holding on, silently questioning the reaction. When he offered no words, she raised her head and pulled away slowly, setting her gaze to his.

He wouldn't get away with keeping her out. "Not a day too soon then." His ears twitched and drooped slightly. Kagome frowned and cocked her head to the side. "You can tell me whatever it is. You know that, don't you?"

"I keep remembering my mother and her tears." He'd said it in such quiet voice that she almost failed to hear it. Love was a great force which propelled people together, helping forge sturdy bonds when well-used. And Heaven knew, she loved Inuyasha and he returned the feeling. But love couldn't heal, not in the way many might expect it to. Her love would not dry Princess Izayoi's tears or make the hurts of the past fade, it would not grant Inuyasha the sense of worth life had tried to pummel out of him, nor sweeten the inalterable truth of his existence. Kagome realised that, but even so the very thought that any of that weighed Inuyasha down when he was with her remained dauntingly unacceptable.

"I would cry too, were I her," she said honestly, "to have lost her beloved husband and to remain powerless in the face of the world's cruelty to her son; any woman would weep. I wouldn't regret it though; my love or the children borne out of it. I'm certain she didn't either." Words would only go so far; but she would show him, little by little, that in her eyes, in her world, his worth was boundless. At the moment, however, all she could do was push a tremulous smile forth.

"Kagome." Her name on his lips lingered. He wasn't precisely trying to respond to her. From time to time she managed to leave him speechless in this manner. Happy to have made her point, she folded her hands neatly in her lap, looking down at the nandina pattern she had been working upon previously. When their home was ready, she would be sure to ward off any such melancholy notions from him with a warm hug.

"Have I surprised you? Surely not." Those cute furry triangles atop his head stood to attention. At least he was feeling better. "You had best not say that I have. I'll–" she had been about to say she would use the beads to knock some sense back into his head. She kept forgetting she'd removed those from around his neck almost as soon as she'd returned. Much as she'd relied upon them once upon a time, she was no longer a child, needing to hold such a power over his head. "I'll do something," she finished lamely, blushing slightly at the frustration it engendered.

"Keh." The customary reply restored her balance. "What could you possibly do, wench?" The Kagome of old would have bristled and frothed at the mouth to hear such words. She shivered as a swift gale buffeted itself against her while sweeping by. A snort from Inuyasha was the only warning before his fire-red hitatare adorned her shoulders. "Can't even look after yourself properly."

She did not respond, much too busy sliding her arms into the provided sleeves before tugging the front together. She did not tie to laces though she knew it would work to keep the hitatare together far better than the clench of her fingers. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something? About demons, that is." He nodded. "Just how keen is their sense of smell?"

"Far superior to that of any human. Why'd you ask?" Ears twitching, he leaned slightly into her.

"It was something your brother said." Blinking in confusion, Inuyasha took a moment to catch onto what she'd said and become agitated, asking just what it was Sesshoumaru had uttered in such a tone she didn't doubt he'd chase after the demon to give him a piece of his mind and a slash of his sword. Just because they were no longer at each other's throats did not mean the relationship was any easier than it had ever been. She'd rather spare Tesusaiga the trouble and herself the worry. "Nothing like that; he just remarked on the change in Rin's scent before asking that she be kept safe. I was wondering if smell alone might tell him should anything happen to Rin."

To her utter astonishment, Inuyasha became about as red as his hitatare. Her brain sluggishly deciphered that she had put him on quite the spot. Such matters were not so easily discussed in this time, after all. Biting into her lower lip, she pondered retracting the implied question, if only to ease the sudden tension between them. Before she could do that, though, the half-demon stood to his feet, holding his hand out for her. Wordlessly, trusting him beyond the shadow of a doubt, she reached out, looking away just long enough to put her mending back into the basket. Inuyasha eased her to her feet, mumbling something about the dark fast approaching. He let go of her as soon as she was upright and ready to leave.

They kept to the main, well-trodden path snaking its way through the village. Though walking close enough one by the other to denote an obvious closeness, they did not touch in any manner. Still, from experience, she knew they would not be approached unless aid was needed somewhere. It was as she mused upon the matter that the half-demon finally offered an answer. "I can tell who's been near you by scent. By that logic, I'm certain he would be able to as well. Most demons can to some degree."

"I see." She had known, of course, that Inuyasha's nose came in handy for tracking, be it foes or game. She also knew he could find them hot springs, villages and a myriad other things. A thought occurred to her as she pondered his answer. Deciding she might as not yet wish to put it out in the open, she tugged on the sleeve of the hanjuban to distract him from whatever it was he was so very lost in considering. "I think Rin will go with him in the end though."

"Keh, I could've told you that from the start, wench. She wailed something proper when he left 'er here. I still don't know what that old bat said to convince him." He wouldn't have had the strength to leave Kagome like that, even in the care of someone as trustworthy as Kaede. But then his brother hadn't truly left the girl, had he? With how frequently he stepped foot in the village and the gift he heaped upon Rin, it was quite clear her stay was of a temporary nature. He'd indulged the aged priestess for some reason of his own, though reluctantly. As it turned out, the scent of tears bothered him, especially when coming from the girl.

It wasn't as though Inuyasha was completely ignorant as to what Sesshoumaru was doing. He'd adopted a similar tactic in the past as well, for whatever it was worth. Naturally the claim of full-blooded demon would be viewed differently than that of a half-breed. All the same, he'd kept his scent firmly attached to Kagome throughout their travels, as first as a means of protection and later because genuinely wished to claim her for his own. Even as they walked together down the dusty path, his hitatare covered her, rubbing his scent along her shoulders and back. When she'd worn that ridiculous skirt of hers, he'd often carried her on his back, hands gripping the back of her thighs, her front against him. More than one foe had called her his woman on account of their mingling fragrances, intimately coalesced.

His brother likely operated from a similar position, though the gods only knew what manner of claim he was actually making on the girl. She was obviously much too young to mate; any attempt would result in injury for her and, heavens forbid, bearing pups would surely claim her life. But that didn't necessarily mean he did not wish it of her in the future. Inuyasha had a very difficult time believing Sesshoumaru would even consider it, given his disdain for humans and the outright disgust for half-breeds. He couldn't mean to give her to some courtier either or he would've simply taken her back with him. Musing over the intricacies of his brother's mind would not leave him any happier though.

"I worry for her, Inuyasha. What if he simply grows bored one day and decides not to come anymore? She'd be crushed." Asinine though the thought seemed to him, he held back his exclamation of disbelief and not a moment too soon as Kagome continued, "I wish I knew how to prepare her."

"What'd ya mean?" As far as he saw, Rin was afforded all that was necessary to make whatever choice she made. "You can't make the choice for her."

"I know that." Her scent spiked with sharp anger. He could hear the beat of her heart, the pace quickening. Tiny shivers ran down his back as the redoubled rush of blood brought the smell of her to prominence. "I just–that is, I was wondering if it isn't a tad premature; he said not to let unattached men approach her."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding, albeit part of him wondered if his idiot brother was even aware such a claim would hold no water in the eyes of the human males surrounding Rin. He'd seen it time and again with Kagome, after all, to know. Even he couldn't pick anything up on his human nights other than her own scent when sitting by her. "He would." On the other hand, this lack in human perceptiveness also meant they couldn't tell she was capable of breeding. It would stave off their attention at least until she gained a more womanly frame. "Listen, wench, if he's not let her go until now, he ain't gonna' in the future either. Like it or not, he thinks of her as his."

"What if she chose to stay here?" He almost laughed; instead he settled for a disbelieving snort before drawing to a stop and turning to face her fully. She had the strangest notions sometime.

"Haven't the faintest; my brother is one strange bastard. But the both of us know she'll be running after him as soon as he allows it, so there's no need to think anymore on this. Now come on, wench; the light's fading fast." Demons were obstinate creatures anyway; only time would tell where it all would lead.

They were nearing Kaede's hut. A few of the young women, taking advantage of the last rays of light to tend to their gardens, watched them walk by. One or two even smiled, giving them nods of acknowledgement. Kagome waved at them unabashedly.

Soon enough they would no longer have to part come the night. Inuyasha clenched his fists against the desire to reach out for her as they stopped a few paced away from the doorway. Kagome gave him a somewhat shy look before inviting him in to eat. The old priestess and the girl were inside, their conversation loud and clear in his ears. It was nothing of note; talk of chores and such.

"Keh." She rewarded his answer with a relieved smile and beckoned him along, pushing the mat out of the way, calling out their arrival to the two within.

Rin was the one taking care of filling the bowls and passing them around. She had a quick hand; almost as quick as her wit and he'd seen plenty of that, mostly directed to that imp which served his brother. Conversation resumed, the subjects keeping to the well-trodden path of previous evenings spent together. His input was not required beyond a word or two; in the usual fashion, women were happiest when chattering at each other. Surveying the trio, Inuyasha felt himself relax against the wall, sampling his meal absently.

He thought he recognised Kagome's hand in the blend of herbs; she always threw in enough of them to make the taste strong. Something she must have picked up from her own mother. A good thing curry was not an option or he'd end up with a hole burned through his stomach. He'd met demons with weaker poison than that curry dish. He did miss the ninja food though. Still, the well had given him Kagome back and that beat ramen any day.

Gaze affixed to the aforementioned woman, Inuyasha found himself considering her yet again. Lit by the glow of a healthy fire, her skin had a golden shine, though he knew her complexion to be light in truth. It reminded him of his mother, though it had been mostly the light of the moon gliding against her cheek in his memories. She had liked sitting under the gaze of the moon, holding him against her as she hummed softly. He couldn't even recall the melody, but he could still feel her scent well up in his nostrils, tinged with unrelenting grief but also underline by something else he couldn't define. He could still recall the rise and fall of her chest, how warm she'd felt in spite of the bitter, cold wind surrounding them. Words often eluded him; his mother had done her best to impart upon him all her knowledge, though that had been cut short by the cruelty of fate. No one else had bothered with him after.

Shaking the maudlin thought loose, he pushed back against the memories. He didn't need them. The past had no hold over him, not anymore. There was nothing to be gained by turning his gaze to it, thus he had best desist.

When at least the food had been eaten and the dishes cleared away, Kagome offered to take them out and do the washing. It was her way of extending their time together even by such precious few minutes as it would take her to accomplish the task. For his part, Inuyasha followed her, equally desirous. She shot him a small smile as she knelt by the water bucket. "You certainly ate well tonight."

"I was hungry." He thought he knew what she was about. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, pinning her with a weak glare. "Turns out building a house is hard work." He complained, but having seen the houses in her time, he rather feared anything he could offer would fall short.

"But it'll be worth it; a place of our own. Just think, Inuyasha," she sighed in a dangerously dreamy voice, He was assailed by a queer feeling. Kagome sounded as though she genuinely anticipated the experience. Even in the murky after-dusk glow he could see the flush in her cheeks. "Our own home."

They'd be sharing a great deal more than meals then, in a home all of their own. He couldn't help his answering blush. "Keh, wench, and here I was thinking ya were finishing for compliments. Try staying on course."

"A compliment wouldn't hurt." He should've just kept his mouth shut. Inuyasha grumbled at the poor timing but Kagome only chuckled. "Don't force yourself." It seemed only a too short time past that she would have sat him into the first hell for such a stunt. She scrubbed the bowls clean with a speed sluggish enough to put a snail to shame. "I'll wait until you're ready to say it."

Kagome huffed. "What?" She was stacking the bowl one atop the other, setting them aside in the grass to wipe her hands on the apron she wore securely tied around her waist.

A frustrated little sound was his only answer before she climbed to her feet and grabbed hold of his hand. "I wish you could stay." Inuyasha blinked, wondering if had heard her right. "I sleep better when you're with me." The words were mumbled, almost under her breath. But he heard them. Something in his chest caught fire, the pain spreading with thin, razor-sharp vines. "Our house will be ready soon, yes?"

"Soon," he assured. Soon, but nowhere near soon enough. Stiffening against the urge to pull Kagome into his arms, knowing very well he couldn't afford to indulge so very close to the end of the wait, Inuyasha urged himself to be satisfied with the feel of her hand in his. "Best ya get back in," he said at long last, knowing that keeping her any further was just inviting trouble.

"Until tomorrow," Kagome whispered.

He'd be counting the hours and cursing the sun for not ascending sooner, he didn't doubt. He too slept a lot better with her by his side. He still couldn't quite believe it; he was the luckiest half-breed in all of creation, Inuyasha didn't doubt.


End file.
